


the longer the waiting (the sweeter the kiss)

by lost_n_stereo



Series: it must've been some kind of kiss [7]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: There is so much they have to talk about. The past few weeks since he has been back on the ground have been hectic. Life on the ring, algae and all, doesn’t seem so bad now. He had his friends, a girl he cared about, safety from the dangers of Earth.But he didn’t have Clarke.Kiss Meme #22 - More than one kiss





	the longer the waiting (the sweeter the kiss)

**Author's Note:**

> When you wake up in the morning to two lines of dialogue saved in your drafts that apparently you wrote in the middle of the night, you write the thing. So…here’s the thing!

There’s something to be said about the simple fact that no matter what is going on in his life, Clarke Griffin will be there to back him up. 

Six years didn’t change that, not that he thought it would.

Hell, how could he have thought it would, considering he was under the impression that she was dead the entire time? The fact that she’s standing in this room with him right now, after everything, is nothing short of a miracle. 

There is so much they have to talk about. The past few weeks since he has been back on the ground have been hectic. Life on the ring, algae and all, doesn’t seem so bad now. He had his friends, a girl he cared about, safety from the dangers of Earth. 

But he didn’t have Clarke. 

And that alone is why he’s never been happier to be back on the ground. 

They are alone, a rare occasion these days, and she’s leaning up against the wall of the Church like it’s the only thing keeping her standing upright at the moment. 

“We have to talk about this, Bellamy.” Clarke’s sigh can be heard all the way across the room, where he’s sitting down with his hands in his hair. “Octavia…” 

“I know,” he says gruffly. The annoyance isn’t directed at her but at the plan Octavia is concocting to secure Eden. 

“I know this sucks,” she says with a light laugh. “I’m sure you’re missing the ring right about now.” 

She tilts her head back to rest on the wall and closes her eyes. He can see it, the weight of the world sitting on her shoulders yet again and he hates it. They are older, wiser.   
There’s no reason she has to do this alone and he refuses to let her think that she does. 

If she is always there for him, no matter what, then he’s going to do the same for her. 

“Hey,” he says, getting up and crossing the room to stand in front of her. “It’s just you and me right now. Tell me what you’re thinking.”

“I’m just worried about Madi,” she says and he nods in understanding. The girl is Clarke’s number one priority and while it’s caused some disagreements between them in the past couple of weeks, he gets it. Octavia was his number one priority his entire life. 

“She’s going to be fine,” he tells her, making sure her eyes are locked with his when he says it. “She’s got the best person in the world looking out for her. You.” Clarke’s eyes glisten with unshed tears and he lifts a hand to brush her hair out of her eyes. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you or to her. Do you trust me?” 

She nods, still holding his eyes with hers. “More than anyone else.” 

His heart stutters in his chest from her confession. He can still hardly believe that she’s standing right in front of him after all this time. 

“Clarke….” 

Her eyes are darting from his eyes, down to his lips and back up again. Over and over and over. For the first time since he ended things with Echo, he feels like maybe everything has happened for a reason. To bring him to this moment, right here. 

He rests his hand on the side of her neck, leans down so his forehead is almost touching hers. 

“Bellamy, what are you doing?” Her voice is barely a whisper and he can feel her breath on his lips. 

“Something I should have done six years ago.” 

The only sound in the room is her sharp intake of breath right before he drops his lips to hers. He barely moves, just brushes his lips across hers with his hand still on her neck. She sighs when he pulls away. 

“I’m sorry,” he tells her. “I shouldn’t have…” 

“No,” she says firmly, pulling him by the front of his shirt so he’s even closer than he was before. “You’re not allowed to be sorry for something I’ve been wanting for a really long time.” 

Bellamy’s lips tick up into a smirk. “Is that so?” 

Instead of answering, she kisses him and there is nothing soft about her kiss. Her tongue darts out to part the seam of his lips and he groans, crowding her against the wall so her body is completely covered by his. 

When she pulls away breathless, he rests his forehead on the wall behind her. “Is this bad timing or perfect timing? I can’t tell.” 

Clarke laughs, kisses him on the chest through his t shirt. “I don’t really care, Bellamy. We’ve waited long enough, don’t you think?” 

He kisses her again because he can, not agreeing with spoken words because he doesn’t have to. She knows what he’s thinking. What he’s feeling.

Things might look bleak on the outside but here, in this moment, he has her and she has him. No matter what happens. No matter who or what tries to come between them. To harm them. To destroy the lives they are trying to build for their people. 

Right now, they have each other and they’re gonna be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> When you wake up in the morning to two lines of dialogue saved in your drafts that apparently you wrote in the middle of the night, you write the thing. So…here’s the thing!


End file.
